


Santa Wells

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Funny, Naughty, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Santa Claus Costume, Santa Kink, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: H.R. returns to S.T.A.R. Labs from spreading Christmas cheer as Santa Claus and you can’t help but curse the thoughts you’re having about him dressed up this way!





	Santa Wells

Miraculously, you're alone in the Cortex doing a little extra Christmas decorating. H.R had done most of it already, but you had brought in some special ornaments and garlands from home in addition to his.

Speaking of H.R., the man bursts into the room like he's hopped up on Christmas spirit, dressed in a red Santa suit, presumably returning from his time at the mall volunteering as Santa Claus.

H.R. is such an amazing guy and has the kindest heart. It almost makes you feel guilty for thinking such inappropriate things about him right now...

“Well ho, ho, ho!” he greets you while holding onto his stomach (which is not nearly big enough to be Santa's).

“There you are, Santa!” you joke. “I was wondering when you would pay me a visit!” H.R. takes a seat on one of the chairs near the Cortex's Christmas tree. He takes off the detachable white beard.

“Want to have a seat on Santa's lap?” he offers playfully. You and he have always had this flirty little thing between you two, but have never taken anything further than flirtatious banter. You move over to him and sit on his lap. The suit is so fluffy, you can't help but pet him.

“Have you been naughty or nice this year?” he asks.

_Hmm..._

“Oh, I've been very, _very_ naughty, Mr. Claus.”

H.R.'s eyes go big. “How very honest of you.”

“Do you want to know what makes me so naughty?”

“Yes,” he says, nodding like a bobblehead toy. “Yes, I do. Very much.”

You can't help biting your lip before saying, “Thinking of you... In bed.”

“ _Oh!_ And- and what am I doing when you think of me?”

“You're punishing me for being a very. Bad. Girl.” At each word you utter, you lean in closer, almost close enough to meet his parted lips...

But naturally, the team happens to walk in before you can.

“Okay, thanks to you two,” Cisco says, “you've officially tainted Christmas. I can't un-see or un-hear that.”

You get up from H.R.'s lap, feeling suddenly embarrassed from the extra eyes in the room. Before you leave, you bend down to the skinny and adorable Santa and place a kiss to his cheek. The spot where your lips met his skin turns a little red.

“Ho, ho, hooooo!” he calls out to you as you leave the Cortex. You shake your head. _He's the cutest thing._


End file.
